One different kind of fairy tale
by SilverRain0
Summary: Kingdom ruled by king Basil Hawkins got attacked by the fearsome Donquixote Doflamingo who claims to know king's biggest secret. What is king's biggest secret, what kind of relationship have Basil and Robin, and who stole Robin's heart? Read and find out.


**Author's notes: **This is my first time writting a One Piece fanfiction. I had a serious intention to write a LawxRobin fic but somehow it turned like this. Blame it on sun and my sister's pancakes. I hope I'll write a normal one soon, until that, please, be gentle with me.

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a peaceful kingdom. Flowers were blooming and unicorns flying everywhere. Our heroine dressed in pink fluffy dress was impatiently waiting for her prince on a white horse. After they got married they had 30 kids.

"_Um author, I think you are writing the wrong story."_

"_Why? Is there something you don't like?"_

"_There are many things I don't like but for now make the story more believable, with swords, blood, dead bodies and mass murder."_

"_Can I leave the unicorns?"_

"_Unicorns. Seriously?"_

"_Yeah, I like unicorns."_

"_Ok, ok, you can leave the unicorns."_

"_Then let's do this again, shall we_? *Cough, cough*

Once upon a time there was a king who ruled a small country. Although the country was small sized, it was very powerful and other kingdoms tried so many times to conquer it but with no luck. Well, that was before king Basil Hawkins came on throne. Today no one dared to touch the small country. It was said that the king was a powerful magician and he could turn you in a mouse if he wanted to. Yes folk, everyone was scared. I mean, have you seen this man?! He can turn in a scarecrow like creature with metallic fingernails!

"_Where is blood?"_

"_Why so impatient? I can't write that part if you keep interrupting me."_

"_Sorry. Please continue."_

_Sighs. "Kids these days."_

Now where was I? Everyone was scared. Except one man – Donquixote Doflamingo. He was as scary as the king, maybe a little scarier; with his pink feather jacket, flamboyant clothes and a strange way of walking. People feared to look him in the eyes even though he wore sunglasses and they couldn't see his eyes. Yes, such a scary creature. Our main antagonist smirked; he knew king's biggest secret and he was so going to use it. The king was going down. As Dofla made his way to the castle, the guards set the alarm. In a second all kingdom's military was ready to defend its king. Yet, they weren't a match for the crazy bird. Dead bodies were flying through air, there was blood everywhere, and screams of pain pierced the air. Only one man stood still in battlefield laughing like a maniac and using his Devil-fruit powers on his enemies.

"_You really like him, don't you?"_

"_Yep, he is a crazy bird with weird fashion sense."_

No one was left alive. He was a heartless killer. Some say he left his heart in Tokyo, yet others say he had a deal with a Surgeon of Death who took his heart out so Doflamingo could become a perfect killing machine. With no obstacles Dofla made his way to the king. It was easy to find him. He just needed to find the darkest room in the palace lit only by candle light.

"I was expecting you, Donquixote Doflamingo." – said the king with a stoic face – "My cards said you had 80% chance of winning. But I am not dying today. You can't kill me. I've got 70% chance of living."

"Fuffuffuffufffu. I don't think so." – sang Dofla while waving his finger in front Basil's face – "I know your biggest weakness."

"_Just a second, you wrote that this is a romance novel. So where is romance?"_

"_Patience, my dear Watson, patience."_

"_I am not Watson!"_

The blonde king looked with disbelief at him. He didn't have any weaknesses; he was the frigging magician.

"Yes, your biggest weakness. Fuffufffuffu. I am going to marry your precious little daughter and I will become your son-in-law!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo…." – The stoic man was crying on the floor. – "My beautiful daughter with this, this big bird with no fashion sense. No, this can't be happening!"

"So, dear father, what are you going to do?"

He started to laugh again but was soon interrupted with a gentle voice. - "Please colorful mister, can you stop bullying my father?"

Dofla looked at the young princess. She was drop dead gorgeous; perfect slim figure, hair black as night and blue eyes that pierced through your soul. He had to hold his guard or this lovely princess would kick his ass. She was, after all, country's No. 1 assassin. The pink bird flashed her a smile.

"So what do you think? Will you marry me?"

"I don't want to get married yet; I am waiting for someone who stole my heart."

"No, definitely no! You can't marry him!" – yelled her father somehow while coughing blood. – "Let's do it like this: if she doesn't find a suitable man in 3 days, you can marry her."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"This is a LawRo fic, not DoflaRo." – stated the king as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, a valid response. Ok, you have 3 days to find a man otherwise you will be mine."

And with a puff of pink smoke and pretty flowers he disappeared. Basil looked at his daughter who was smiling at him, and then it suddenly hit him. A dance ball! It was the perfect chance for Robin to find someone and he would make sure that she finds someone.

"_So, they are holding a ball?"_

"_Yep."_

"_With beautiful gowns and expensive suits?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Will they dance?"_

"_Duh, it's a dance ball."_

Moving on. The next day king Basil announced the big party. Invitations were sent everywhere, even to the neighbor countries. Princess Robin was a good catch and he knew that she would have many suitors. The magician threw his cards. The princess's chances were 50%, everything was possible. A sigh escaped his lips. He never thought that this day would come so soon. Yesterday she was his precious little daughter and today she was getting married.

The night of the ball came very quick. The blood in front of the castle was cleaned and the dead bodies buried, all shined thanks to the chief maid who ate Soap Soap Fruit. Loud music and flashing lights echoed through crowded dance hall. Sweaty, half dressed bodies danced next to each other filling the little space that was left between them.

"_That's the wrong story!"_

"_Uh, sorry, my bad."_

The shimmering candle light and the sweet sound of the violin made a romantic yet mysterious atmosphere. As the night went on, Robin didn't find the one who stole her heart. The king was worried. Poor man, how will he survive with Dofla as a son-in-law? Just as he was about to make his way to Robin, he stepped on a banana peel and with a loud crash kissed the floor.

"_A banana? Seroiusly? Can't you think of something better?"_

"_It isn't my fault that Luffy eats like a pig and leaves a mess afterwards."_

"_Yes, blame your lack of inspiration on Luffy."_

"_No comment."_

The fastest to react was Robin. – "Father!" – She picked her father's head carefully and put it in her lap. – "I need a doctor quick!"

The gathered crowd suddenly divided letting a young man in black coat and fluffy white hat pass. He kneeled in front of Robin. – "I am a doctor, trust me."

"Hell no! You are the Surgeon of Death. There is no way I'll let you to play with my head!" – yelled her wounded father but no one was paying any attention to him.

"Surgeon of Death? Now I am interested." – The princess flashed a smile to the young doctor.

"Trafalgar Law. Pleasure is mine, Princess Robin."

"You stole my heart. No one had managed to do that."

"What can I say; I am a doctor after all."

"Ahem, I am here dying and you two are flirting."

"Princess, can you help me to tend your father's head?"

"I said there is no way I'll let you do that!"

"Of course, Mister Doctor. Listen father – started Robin with a serious face – if you don't let him treat you, your brain might be damaged and you'll die."

"Or worse. You might feel all good but have internal bleeding and die slowly without anyone noticing." – added Law.

"I heard for cases in which brain turned to liquid and came out through nose." – continued Robin.

"I saw one when brain came out through ears. Sticky mass slowly flowed from his ear…"

"Stop! Stop! You can fix it, just stop!"

Law and Robin snickered; the doctor finally found someone who could match him in morbidity and the princess found the person who stole her heart. Yes, it was love at first sight, well not first but it was love. They had the biggest and fanciest wedding. For wedding present Law returned Robin her stolen heart saying that he liked her the moment he saw her and stealing her heart was the only option that will make her go after him. Robin smiled at her husband's antics and admitted that he caught her eye before he stole her heart.

"_Hey, what happened to Doflamingo?"_

"_He had to accept it. Law knew where his real heart was as he was the surgeon who operated him. So Dofla, had to obey and leave the young couple in peace."_

The king was satisfied; his little daughter found a man and unicorns started to fly again. Princess Robin and the Surgeon of Death lived happily ever after and had 30 babies.

"_What's with you and 30 babies?"_

"_It's Mirajane's fault" – while shrugging._

The end


End file.
